


More Things in Heaven and Earth, Horatio

by Ferith12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Highlander AU, i swear titles keep getting harder and harder to come up with, the beginning of one anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: Prussia died.  And then he wakes up.





	More Things in Heaven and Earth, Horatio

**Author's Note:**

> someone who knows highlander _please_ make this a thing

He breathed.  In.  Out.  

He could not feel his people.

He had been losing his feel for them for years, the heart of him aching and aching with it, but now they were simply gone, and the emptiness of it felt solid.

He opened his eyes to morning sunlight and the familiar sight of his ceiling.  He was dead.  He was supposed to be dead.  He'd died last night, he'd felt it.  Was this... Heaven?  He'd never been one to speculate much about what heaven might be like, but while it stood to reason that the dead could not feel their people, he could not imagine that anyone could feel this horrible emptiness in heaven.  

It certainly looked like he was in his bedroom, in the bed where he had died.  He looked around at his deep blue curtains fluttering in his half open window, at his desk with his computer, and papers in a neat pile, at his bookshelves.  At the thin coat of dust that had formed on everything as he had lost the energy to clean properly.

That settled it then.  Gilbert might not have spent much time pondering the hereafter, but he was absolutely certain that all dust belonged in hell.

He sat up, set one leg after the other out of bed and stood.  He felt... unharmed.  His limbs obeyed him more easily than they had in decades, and his complete lack of pain was almost unnerving, he was so unused to it.   But he could still not feel his people.  They weren't his people anymore, they were Ludwig's.  There was not even a trace of them within him.   He felt disconnected from the very ground beneath his feat, the very land, the very planet, that he was once a part of and was no more.  He was very definitely dead.  He was very definitely still on earth, dust and all.

"What the fuck?" he said to God.

God did not give a concrete answer.

Gilbert was not prone to existential ponderings.  So he just shrugged and got dressed.  It was a new day, and he had dusting to do.


End file.
